


You Are Where I Belong

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I friends locked this on Livejournal for a long time because I felt weird about it, but figured I would post it here.  This is how I dealt with the Idols Live Tour ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The emptiness you left is like a void in my entire chest. I feel exceptionally hollow when I turn to look for you and you aren’t there. There’s a raspy-ness in my chest that reminds me of just how much that I've cried since I last saw you. I didn’t know it would hurt me this badly, but for days I’ve been grieving you as if you were dead. I have no right to feel this way about you. You are not mine. You can never be mine. My heart isn’t quite ready to accept this and weeps in your absence. They say people come into you life for a reason, season, or a lifetime. You were only meant to be mine for season and now that it is over I am so lost without you in my arms, but she needs you now.

When people come into your life for a season, it is because your turn has come to share, grow, or learn. They may bring you and experience of peace or make you laugh. They may teach you something you have never done. They usually give you an unbelievable amount of joy. Believe it! It is really but, only for a season.

Now the joy is gone. Only sorrow remains where your footprint is left upon my heart. I hold the phone shakily in my hand as my fingers tremble as I dial.

“Kris.” The word slips from my lips in a small rasp of air.

I hold the phone as it blares your ring back tone into my ears. What heart I have left shatters into so many pieces that they could fall through the eye of a needle as your voice croons Falling Slowly. You finally answer and I wince as the air fills my lungs.

“Adam.” Your voice is but a tiny croak.

“Kris.” I gasp into the line and it’s then that I hear your broken sob. “Oh God Kris I miss you.”

“Is it supposed to hurt this badly?” You ask me softly as if I have all the answers.

The tears burn a blazing trail down my face as my throat tightens. The lump in my throat doesn’t allow me to answer.

“Adam.” You whimper. “I don’t think I can bare to live this charade anymore. I love you Adam and I didn’t realize just how much until the plane ride home.”

I nearly choke on the ragged sob in my throat as I try to calm myself enough to speak clearly.

“Kris we can’t! As much as I love you, you know that we can’t be together. I refuse to let you ruin you life over me.” Before you have time to speak I disconnect the line.

My heart, it aches like nothing I’ve ever felt before, but all I want is for you to live your life and be successful. You can’t waste all of that on me. Moments later my phone signals a text message. I click to open it and gasp.

Without you in my life, it’s not worth living. You are where I belong. ~Kris

I hit the delete button as I bury my face into the pillow. You were just my season, but you are her lifetime.


End file.
